robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Message Wall:Pandaman0809
"Waste Not Want Not" is the third mission of the The Brotherhood story arc in Saints Row 2. Overview The Protagonist meets with Carlos, but is dissatisfied with the little information Carlos has on The Brotherhood; Carlos has only heard word about an incoming shipment. Gazing outside, The Protagonist sees the Nuclear Power Plant in the distance and suddenly has an idea. The Protagonist raids the power plant and gathers some toxic waste. Carlos then appears in a helicopter to pick them up and they both escape. Back in the city, they drive towards a tattoo store Maero uses and swap the tattoo ink with the toxic waste - later that day, after Matt finishes inking a new tattoo on Maero's face, Maero screams in pain as the toxic waste burns him. Story Gameplay There is a 15 minute timer to complete this mission - enough time that one shouldn't really worry about it. ; After going down the stairs, get in the 3rd Street Saints vehicle in the nearby parking lot, or any other vehicle close by, and drive to Friendly Fire. ; Once inside, walk inside the marker in front of the clerk to buy the Geiger Counter. It doesn't actually have to be purchased through the menus. ; Head to the Python marked by the GPS. ; Once inside, drive towards the Nuclear Power Plant and disembark at the dock on the east side of the island. ; Head up the stairs and follow the on-screen instructions to find the toxic waste; the location is randomized on each playthrough of the mission. Despite what the game advises, being spotted is not a problem and does not fail the mission. Once nearby, use the Geiger Counter to measure the radiation marked on the top left of the HUD - it increases in proximity to the waste. ; When the toxic waste has been collected, head to the helipad near the center of the island. ; Clear out the guards. ; Carlos arrives in a helicopter after one minute and thirty seconds. ; Once in the helicopter, an AR200 SAW with infinite ammunition is provided to shoot down the pursuing helicopters and boats. When the helicopter reaches the city, it crashes, causing The Protagonist to ragdoll through the air, but with no health loss. ; Finally, get in a nearby vehicle and drive to Rusty's Needle with Carlos before the time limit expires to complete the mission. Rewards Trivia newspaper clipping from the completion screen and Newspaper Clipboard]] * "Waste not, want not" is both a common phrase, and a pun on the fact that The Protagonist is retrieving nuclear waste. * The Geiger Counter can be kept after this level by switching to another melee weapon after obtaining it. * It is possible to use a helicopter to get to the nuclear plant, but there is an on-screen warning that the guards will hear them coming, and there is an automatic level 2 Notoriety when arriving. * It is possible to buy a HAZMAT suit from Let's Pretend which means the cops mistake The Protagonist as a worker on the island. * The helicopter used in this mission is a Side Shooter - a helicopter with a similar appearance to the Oppressor, but has a more detailed interior and lacks a tail. The helicopter only appears in this mission and "Airborne Assault". * This mission is one of three gang-arc missions in Saints Row 2 which do not unlock a neighborhood. The others are "Assault on Precinct 31" and "Veteran Child". This may be due to the fact that this mission takes place within an Ultor neighborhood ** However, an early map of Stilwater shows the Nuclear Plant coloured as a Brotherhood area, so it may have originally been planned as an reward for this mission. * It is possible to know the approximate location of the toxic waste without any on-screen tips by selecting Map after the Python is entered. A blue marker shows the location. * This is one of two missions in the game where there are enemies that use the AR200 SAW; during the helicopter escape midway in the mission, opposing enemy Oppressors have gunmen sitting on the sides that use the weapon. The only other mission where enemies use the SAW is the "New Hennequet Rec Center" Stronghold. * If police Oppressors are not destroyed before The Protagonist and Carlos arrive to the mainland, they will continue chasing them. ** Sometimes helicopters blow up even without attacking them. ** Removing Notoriety does not help getting rid of pursuing helicopters. Transcript |Carlos|What is it? |The Protagonist|I think I got an idea... |The Protagonist|Maero said he had a lotta canvas left... I'm gonna splatter paint all over it. |The Protagonist|Carlos, don't worry, I'm gonna make a banger outta you if it kills me. }} Gameplay |Carlos|No problem boss, I'll get you a helicopter. }} |Carlos|I'm on my way. }} |Carlos|You think I know how to fly a helicopter? I had to pull a gun on the pilot to get him to fly here. }} |Carlos|Hey we walked away from the crash, that's good enough for me. So whadda we do now? |The Protagonist|We jack a car and get the hell outta here. }} Gallery }} References nl:Waste Not Want Not ru:Братство 03